Te Odio
by Dryadeh
Summary: Por una serie de sucesos, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se quedan solos en la estación de Hogsmeade y deben ir andando hasta Hogwarts. En el camino suceden varias cosas bajo la lluvia...One shoot! Hermione & Draco


**12 de Agosto de 2009. Nota de autora:**

He editado superficialmente el fanfic, que estaba aquejado de horrendidad, así como de docenas de faltas de ortografía y un mal uso de los guiones.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y demás blabla pertenecen a J.K. Rowling

**

* * *

**

**TE ODIO**

—Chicos, poneos las túnicas, estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts.

Ginny, Harry y Neville miraron cansadamente a Hermione, apostada en la puerta de su compartimento en el expreso de Hogwarts. Ron por detrás de ella parecía concentrado en observar el paisaje a través de la ventana con las orejas coloradas. Luna Lovegood continuó leyendo El Quisquilloso ajena a todo.

— Es la tercera vez que nos lo dices, Hermione —se quejó Ginny.

—Y aún no os habéis puesto las túnica s—les reprendió Hermione —sabéis que es mi deber...

—"Garantizar el orden y el buen comportamiento en el Expreso de Hogwarts" —la interrumpieron a coro Ginny y Harry, y Ron con cierto disimulo.

—¡Ronald! —chilló Hermione, mirándole ofendida —Tú también eres prefecto, se supone que deberías apoyarme y no pasar por alto tus deberes sólo porque ellos sean tus amigos.

Y dicho esto, Hermione alzó la barbilla con dignidad y se dio media vuelta para salir del compartimiento, pero antes de hacerlo, apoyó una mano en el dintel de la puerta y lanzó una mirada asesina a sus amigos.

— ¡Y vosotros poneos las túnicas de una vez! —ordenó antes de cerrar la puerta bruscamente, dejando a Ron dentro del compartimento. El pelirrojo, aún colorado hasta las orejas, salió corriendo tras Hermione que se alejaba a zancadas con la capa ondulándose en torno a sus tobillos.

— Hermione, ¡espérame!

—Será mejor que nos separemos, Ronald —dijo ella sin detenerse —así cubriremos todo el vagón a tiempo. Date prisa.

Ron se quedó parado en medio del pasillo y se encogió de hombros mientras veía a Hermione alejándose por el pasillo. Definitivamente a su amiga le ocurría algo, desde que habían subido al Expreso había estado muy callada y pensativa, y sobre todo irritable. Había chillado a unos alumnos de segundo por desparramar Grageas de Bertie Bott de todos los sabores por el suelo de su compartimiento, y en opinión de Ron, estuvo a punto de lanzarle una maldición a un Ravenclaw que se chocó con ella.

La Gryffindor salió de un compartimiento y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se apoyó en ella cansadamente y cerró los ojos. Acababa de chillar como una loca a un par de Slytherins por haberse estado lanzando calderos de chocolate. Estaba de los nervios y sabía bien por qué.

Todo era culpa de Malfoy, como siempre. Desde que se lo había encontrado esa mañana en el tren y la había mirado de _esa_ forma, no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. ¿Por qué la miró cómo si pudiera verla desnuda? O peor aún, como si deseara verla desnuda. Apretó los párpados con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que eso era una estupidez. Malfoy la odiaba y ella a él.

Notó una punzada incomoda en el pecho al pensar esto, pero decidió ignorarla y se incorporó de la puerta. Respiró con fuerza y abrió los ojos dispuesta a seguir con las comprobaciones por el resto del vagón, cuando se encontró con el objeto de sus pensamientos frente a ella, observándola así de nuevo, como si ella fuera algo que le intrigara y quisiera desvelar a fuerza de mirarla.

— ¿Qué haces? —su voz sonó chillona por los nervios y Hermione se llevó una mano a la garganta en un gesto inconsciente para tranquilizarse.

— Lo mismo que tú, Granger —respondió, arrastrando las palabras con un deje meloso y pronunciado con especial lentitud el apellido de ella, mientras sus ojos de hielo la contemplaban con fijeza.

—Ron y yo nos estamos encargando de este vagón —replicó ella sintiéndose más serena.

—No me importa —dijo él y se acercó a la puerta del compartimiento del que acababa de salir Hermione, quedando la chica atrapada entre ésta y el Slytherin. La joven no sabía si no le importaba que ella hubiera revisado ese compartimento y pensaba hacerlo él también, o más bien, no le importaba ninguna cosa en ese momento. No supo por qué, pero la última opción la asustó demasiado.

Ahora les separaban tan sólo unos centímetros pero el aroma y la presencia de Malfoy invadían su espacio personal dándole la sensación de estar atrapada y envuelta por él. Él estaba parado y sereno, pero algo en su cuerpo le daba la sensación a la chica de que estaba alerta, listo para hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento brusco. Sus ojos gélidos e inexpresivos no pestañeaban al mirarla. Hermione se sintió ligeramente mareada, estaba muy nerviosa y no pudiendo sostener más la mirada de Malfoy, bajó el rostro rehuyéndola. No soportaba más esa situación y buscó desesperadamente algo que decir para romper ese silencio, ese momento, tan cargado de algo que no entendía y que no quería entender.

—Ya he revisado ese compartimento —logró decir con voz débil. Él se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, y Hermione no sabía qué estaba haciendo pues seguía sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, pero tenía la sensación de que se demoraba intencionadamente.

—Para ser una sabelotodo aún no lo has captado —dijo el irónicamente. La miró fijamente en silencio y esperó a que ella levantara los ojos hasta él para continuar. Hermione vio cómo él entrecerraba lo ojos y sus pupilas negras se dilataban, disminuyendo el aura de hielo que las rodeaba, que pareció oscurecerse —Me da igual, Granger —pronunció espaciando las palabras.

Por unos segundos la sensación del aliento del Slytherin rozando su piel la atontó, pero las palabras de Malfoy penetraron en la perezosa y placentera neblina que se había instaurado en su cerebro impidiéndole pensar. La Gryffindor se irguió frente a Malfoy quedando sus cuerpos menos espaciados y le asesinó con la mirada. Primero la ponía nerviosa y desconcertaba con esa mirada cuando subió al Expreso, después la tenía todo el día pensando en él y ahora la llamaba sabelotodo y se burlaba de ella obnubilándola con su presencia.

Un día cualquiera Hermione se hubiera limitado a ignorarle, no respondiendo a sus provocaciones, pero ese no era cualquier día. No sabía por qué, pero todo era diferente, ambos lo eran.

Apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Draco para apartarle, pero el acelerado latido del corazón del Slytherin contra su palma le hizo alzar la mirada sorprendida hacía él. Durante unos instantes, ambos se miraron. Ella con sorpresa, él inescrutable. Hermione intentó leer sus ojos y le pareció advertir como el hielo de sus iris...ardía, se derretía. Entreabrió los labios de los que escapó un murmullo de exclamación, impactada por la mirada de Malfoy, y entonces él se apartó, se hizo a un lado como si el contacto con la chica le asqueara, o más bien, le quemara. Algunos mechones de pelo platino cayeron ocultando sus ojos por el brusco movimiento y él no hizo nada para apartarlos. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no quería mirarla y aunque no supo por qué, eso le provocó otra punzada en el corazón. Sintiéndose estúpida, confundida y desconcertada se alejó casi corriendo por el pasillo y antes de entrar a otro compartimiento lanzó una mirada atrás. Malfoy seguía en la misma postura, con el flequillo sobre los ojos, el rostro bajo y el cuerpo rígido. Y la chica, cerrando la puerta del compartimiento tras ella, pensó que Malfoy parecía haber comprendido algo terrible.

* * *

La estación de Hogsmeade bullía de actividad, todo los alumnos de Hogwarts bajaban del Expreso y se dirigían hacía los carruajes. Los prefectos trataban de abrirse paso entre la marabunta llamando a los alumnos de primero para guiarlos hacia el lago donde Hagrid, el Guardián de las Llaves y los Bosques de Hogwarts les esperaba para llevarles en barcas hasta el colegio. Hermione se vio separada a sus amigos entre la gente, pero encontró a unos cuantos muchachos asustados y perdidos que guió junto a Hagrid.

—Bienvenida a Hogwarts, Hermione —la saludó Hagrid alzando una mano —¿Qué tal el verano?  
—Muy bien, Hagrid, gracias.

—Bueno, debo darme prisa en llevar a los alumnos, no quiero perderme la selección. Nos vemos en el comedor, Hermione.

—Adiós, Hagrid.

La chica se quedó observando como los alumnos rezagados llegaban hasta las barcas y se repartían por ellas. Después echó un vistazo al cielo, descubriendo un montón de nubes grises, parecía estar a punto de llover. Decidió darse prisa y buscar a sus amigos en los carruajes cuando escuchó que Hagrid la llamaba a sus espaldas. Ella se volvió.

—Hermione, ven aquí. Me temo...me temo que falta un alumno —comentó el gigante rascándose la barba y mirando la última barca. Estaba casi llena, exceptuando el espacio que debía ocupar un niño que brillaba con una débil luz verde —Los botes están embrujados para...

—Si, lo sé. Están embrujados por si falta algún alumno, el lugar que debería ocupar se iluminará con el color de la Casa a la que pertenece.. .—explicó y ante la mirada de interrogación de Hagrid añadió —Lo leí en _Historia de Hogwarts_.

—Yo debo llevar al resto al castillo así que...tendrás que buscarle.

—Yo también iré —dijo una voz anunciando las palabras. Malfoy acababa de aparecer.

Hermione miró aterrada a su amigo gigante, pidiéndole por favor que no la enviará con Malfoy.

—No será necesario, la señorita Granger lo hará —respondió rápidamente Hagrid.

—Es un Slytherin. Burke —dijo Malfoy —Quiero buscarle.

—¿Le conoces? —preguntó Hagrid claramente incomodo.

— Es mi primo.

Hagrid miró dudoso al Slytherin y luego a Hermione. Ella vocalizó en silencio, rogándole, pero el gigante dejó caer las manos, abatido, y mirándola con disculpa dijo:

—Está bien. Id a buscadle, yo no puedo esperarle más, así que cuando lo encontréis, acompañadlo a Hogwarts. Hablaré con Filch para que deje las puertas abiertas.

Y dicho esto, se montó en una barca y comenzó a surcar el lago.

* * *

Hermione se abría paso entre los alborotados y bulliciosos alumnos de Hogwarts que hablaban junto al Expreso o se dirigían tranquilamente hacía los carruajes que les llevarían a la escuela. Estaba decidida a ignorar a Malfoy, buscaría al tal Burke como si él no estuviera siguiéndola y observándola con su irritante presencia. Normalmente hubiera acogido la noticia de tener que buscar a un alumno con Malfoy con fastidio pero en ningún caso se hubiera puesto tan furiosa o nerviosa, como se encontraba en ese momento. Trató de tranquilizarse y convencerse de que Malfoy le era indiferente y que no merecía que ella se pusiera de esa manera. Siempre había intentado molestarla y por lo general, Hermione se había limitado a ignorarle. Pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible, sentía los ojos de Malfoy clavados en su nuca y ella misma olía a él después de lo sucedido en el pasillo del Expreso. Se sentía en el mismo estado de nervios que cuando estaba en exámenes y no dejaba de asustarla que fuera Malfoy el único que había conseguido algo así y simplemente por mirarla.

—No te servirá de nada correr tanto, Granger—dijo con suficiencia la familiar voz de Malfoy un par de metros detrás de ella —Sólo yo sé que aspecto tiene Burke.

—No es tan complicado —respondió Hermione volviéndose bruscamente —es un niño de 11 años con el escudo de Slytherin en la túnica. Podría encontrarlo perfectamente yo sola.

—Muy bien, sabelotodo, veamos si lo encuentras tú solita —replicó él con burla mientras se detenía y cruzaba de brazos —Búscalo, yo te esperaré aquí.

Hermione le asesinó con la mirada mientras murmuraba un "estúpido insufrible" y se adentró más entre la gente intentando encontrar a Burke. Frunció el ceño mientras observaba al grupo de gente que comenzaba a reducirse a medida que los alumnos iban subiendo a los carruajes, buscando a un alumno especialmente pequeño, con pinta de perdido o asustado. Pero era inútil. Había docenas y docenas de personas, todas con túnicas negras y escudos de sus casas que ella apenas llegaba a distinguir antes de que se subieran a un carruaje o que otro alumno le tapara.

Obstinada, siguió buscando y evitando mirar hacia Malfoy que la observaba con una mueca de superioridad. Sin duda se estaba divirtiendo mucho viéndola esforzarse para nada pues parecía seguro de que no le encontraría.

Hermione no pensaba darse por vencida y preguntó a algunos alumnos de Slytherin si eran de primero, obteniendo tan sólo nos y miradas desdeñosas. De pronto miró a todas partes comprobando que ya no quedaban alumnos en la estación. Todos habían subido a los carruajes ya que se alejaban por el tortuoso camino. Fastidiada, suspiró con fuerza y miró furiosa a Malfoy, cuyo rostro estaba surcado por una sonrisa triunfal llena de malicia.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. ¡Todos los carruajes se habían ido!

—¡Oh, no!— exclamó —¡nos hemos quedado sin carruaje!

Genial, se dijo, se había quedado tirada en la estación con Malfoy y ni siquiera había encontrado a Burke.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! —le chilló apretando los puños. Para colmo una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su mejilla.

—¿Culpa mía? Si no hubieras sido tan testaruda y te hubieras empeñado en buscarle sola, ya le habríamos encontrado y ahora estaríamos camino de Hogwarts.

—¡Pero tú viste que los carruajes se iban y no hiciste nada! —le acusó ella.

—Por ver la cara de estúpida que se te ha quedado, merece la pena, sangre sucia —replicó el ásperamente.

Hermione sintió ganas de gritar, o peor, de echarse a llorar de la rabia. La humillaba, la insultaba y se burlaba de ella, y para colmo estaba abandonada con él lejos de Hogwarts. Cuando sintió que nada podía ir peor, otra gota cayó sobre su frente y luego otra y otra más. En cuestión de segundos comenzó a diluviar, las nubes resonaban en el cielo vaciando su carga violentamente sobre ellos.

Hermione pateó el suelo, completamente empapada en cuestión de segundos. Rra lo único que le faltaba: regresar a Hogwarts bajo la lluvia, casi a oscuras y en compañía de Draco Malfoy.

El susodicho permanecía en la misma posición, mirándola fijamente con los labios fruncidos en una mueca similar a una sonrisa maliciosa y de satisfacción. La lluvia hacía que su flequillo platino se le adhiriera al rostro y las gotas resbalaban por su piel pálida. Hermione sintió como si algo la golpeara al darse cuenta de que lo encontraba...atractivo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se pasó una mano por la frente para retirar su cabello humedecido hacia atrás y le dio la espalda. No le importaba lo que Draco hiciera, ella se dirigiría hacía Hogwarts y cuanto antes mejor. Tenía ganas de llegar y meterse directamente en la cama para que ese horrible día pasara. Decidida, comenzó a caminar a zancadas por el tortuoso camino por el que se habían marchado los carruajes, lleno de piedras y baches que se estaban convirtiendo en charcos y lodo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Malfoy hacia lo mismo y la alcanzaba fácilmente para luego sacar su varita del bolsillo de la túnica negra.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —la chica no pudo evitar preguntarlo.

Él no se dignó a contestarla, simplemente agitó la varita hacia el cielo realizando un hechizo no verbal. Hermione comprendió que había realizado un encantamiento escudo aplicado a los elementos, ya que la lluvia dejó de caer sobre él, como si lo protegiera un paraguas invisible.

—Está prohibido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts —le reprendió ella fastidiada por mojarse y que él no lo hiciera.

—Que tú llegues a Hogwarts empapada y llena de barro a nadie le importa, Granger, pero yo no pienso hacerlo —respondió él, como si fuera obvio que la lluvia no era digna de mancillar a un Malfoy.

—Te expulsarán —replicó ella fulminándole con la mirada.

—No lo creo, y al menos yo, llegaré seco —dijo el con superioridad.

Hermione decidió ignorar sus provocaciones y continuó caminando todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían ir sin llegar a correr, con la intención de dejarlo atrás. Tras unos minutos de esfuerzo consiguió dejarlo unos metros atrás a costa de que todos los músculos de sus piernas le dolieran. La lluvia seguía cayendo con la misma o mayor intensidad y estaba ya calada hasta los huesos y congelada. Se abrazó a sí misma pensando en la posibilidad de usar la magia del mismo modo que Malfoy, después de todo no creía que la expulsarán por un encantamiento escudo, pero se negó a hacerlo porque eso seria perder una batalla ante el Slytherin. Y no pensaba darle el gusto.

Miró atrás y le vio observarla con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Estaba claro que estaba disfrutando viéndole empapada, cansada y humillada mientras él ya estaba prácticamente seco y perfectamente presentable, como siempre.

La rabia le dio fuerzas para seguir caminando incansablemente durante unos minutos más, pero ya se había hecho de noche y el ondulante sendero no parecía tener fin. Tenía la esperanza de ver las familiares luces de Hogwarts brillar en cuanto girara una curva pero de momento eso no había sucedido y las fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarla.

Poco después Malfoy la adelantó tranquilamente, dejándola unos metros atrás. Hermione pensó que no se podía sentir más humillada y derrotada, no paraba de temblar y cada paso le costaba horrores. Estaba completamente mojada y el barro le llegaba ya hasta casi las rodillas. Cuando giraron una curva y al final vio el castillo de Hogwarts creyó que se desmayaría del alivio. Entonces miró a Draco, parado unos metros por delante de ella y con el rostro vuelto para observarla con burla.

Estaba impecable ya, seco, con el cabello platino y liso cayendo por su rostro, la túnica sin una arruga y los pies libres de barro. Perfecto. Y Hermione le odió.

Todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día, su frustración, el frío y el cansancio hicieron una mezcla explosiva en su interior. Como poseída echó a correr hacia Malfoy y cuando estaba a menos de un metro de él dio una patada a un charco, salpicando al Slytherin de agua y barro. Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron parados, mirándose con sorpresa. Malfoy no se creía lo que la Gryffindor acababa de hacer, y realmente, ella tampoco.

—¡Quién demonios te has creído que eres, estúpida sangre sucia! —le espetó él con la voz cargada de rabia y desdén. Durante unos segundos Hermione se sintió amedrentada pero después se enfureció más por los insultos. Estaba harta.

—¡Te odio! —le chilló mientras se agachaba para recoger barro entre sus manos y lanzárselo como una bola de nieve. El barro liquido y pringoso aterrizó directamente sobre el escudo de Slytherin, salpicando el rostro y la túnica del chico. Hermione nunca le había visto tan furioso, pero tampoco nunca se había sentido tan furiosa.

Por eso cuando el Slytherin se acercó a ella de una zancada probablemente para estrangularla, no se movió del sitio dispuesta a enfrentarle, chillarle e incluso golpearle. Malfoy alargó sus manos hacia ella, primero en dirección a su cuello pero luego pareció cambiar de opinión y las posó finalmente sobre los hombros. Hermione sintió los dedos largos y delgados del Slytherin clavarse en su piel, lastimándola, pero no se asustó y alzó el rostro hacia él con orgullo y obstinación. Ahora el encantamiento escudo que había realizado Malfoy les cubría a ambos, protegiéndoles de la lluvia.

—Me las pagarás —la amenazó él clavándole los ojos como si tratara de asesinarla con la fuerza de su mirada. La tensión de su cuerpo y la presión que ejercía sobre la chica denotaban su furia, su rostro pálido estaba salpicado de barro en una mejilla y en la ceja contrastando con la gélida palidez del gris de sus ojos.

Hermione sintió un irresistible ataque de atracción hacia él que provocó que le odiara aún más. Alzó más el rostro hacia él y mirándole sin pestañear y sin rastro de miedo pronunció:

—Te odio.

Draco reaccionó bruscamente liberando sus hombros para llevar una mano a la nuca de la chica. Allí enrolló sus dedos en torno al cabello que nacía en la nuca de Hermione, atrayéndola hacia él hasta que sus rostros quedaron casi pegados. La chica se vio obligada a ponerse de puntillas para que Malfoy no le tirara tanto del pelo, pero no apartó los ojos ni trató de escapar, se limitó a enfrentar su mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron y observaron durante unos instantes, ambos rebosantes de furia y de odio.

—Te odio —respondió él, tan cerca de la boca de la chica que ella no supo cual de los dos había hablado. Malfoy tiró aún más de su pelo y Hermione se irguió aún más alzando con obstinación el rostro. Ambos se repelían y a la vez se atraían como dos polos opuestos, y al fin a cabo, eso eran.

Y entonces se besaron. Al unísono, como si las cuerdas que tiraban de ellos intentado alejarles se hubieran roto, sus bocas se precipitaron al encuentro con brusquedad y con ansias. No era su primer beso, pero Hermione nunca había besado y ni sido besada de esa manera. Parecía que no había suficiente oxigeno, suficiente tiempo, suficiente espacio para colmarles. Ambos exploraban la boca del otro, exigiendo y entregando frenéticamente. La mano de Malfoy en su nuca la atrajo aún más hacia él provocando que sus cuerpos chocaran y sus bocas se unieran aún más profundamente. Ella, inconscientemente se aferró a la túnica del Slytherin para no retroceder involuntariamente debido a la intensidad del beso. Sus bocas se apretaban, casi lastimándoles, llevando el beso hasta el límite entre el placer y el dolor.

En ese instante, el hechizo que había realizado Malfoy y que los guardaba de la lluvia se rompió y las gotas de agua cayeron sobre ellos con violencia de nuevo, devolviéndoles a la realidad. Igual que antes se vieron atraídos, ahora ambos se repelieron, alejándose con brusquedad. Se miraron unos segundos tratando de recuperar el resuello y Hermione sintió como si un huracán hubiera pasado por su boca. Sus piernas temblaban, la cabeza le daba vueltas y su cuerpo ardía, había dejado de tener frío por completo.

Malfoy la observaba respirando agitadamente y mirándola como si la viera por primera vez. Totalmente perdido y desconcertado, asombrado, impactado, y Hermione supo que nunca le había visto así.

Ninguno de los dos comprendía el poderoso impulso que se había apoderado de ellos en ese momento, pero de él sólo quedaban rastros de desconcierto bajo la incesante lluvia.

—¡Muchachos! —gruñó la conocida voz del conserje Filch rompiendo el contacto visual entre ambos. El susodicho se acercaba cojeando y renqueando sobre los charcos enarbolando un hortera paraguas de flores amarillas y naranjas, parecía malhumorado —¡Entrad en los terrenos de Hogwarts de una vez! Chiquillos insolentes... —comenzó a murmurar mientras les asesinaba con la mirada.

Hermione bajó la vista y comenzó a andar hacia Hogwarts. No se había percatado de lo cerca que estaban ya, las grandes puertas que permitían la entrada a los terrenos flanqueadas por cerdos alados estaban sólo a unos cuantos metros. Sabía que Malfoy caminaba a su lado pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. En cuando a Filch, les seguía refunfuñando sobre los castigos que les hubiera impuesto en su tiempo sin ofrecerles en ningún momento cobijo bajo su paraguas.

Ninguno de los dos lo habría aceptado, pensó Hermione mirando a Malfoy por el rabillo del ojo y descubriendo que él hacía exactamente lo mismo. Ella apartó la mirada bruscamente y no volvió a separarla del suelo hasta que llegaron a la entrada del Castillo. Entraron chorreando en el hall escoltados por Filch que cerró su paraguas y saludó a la Señora Norris que acababa de aparecer.

—Y vosotros dos, idos a vuestras Salas Comunes de inmediato, estáis empapando el castillo —les espetó fulminándoles con la mirada —Estos muchachos insolentes se creen que pueden ensuciarlo todo tranquilamente, ¿verdad Señora Norris? —continuó el conserje hablando con su gata mientras se alejaba renqueando.

Hermione y Draco se miraron en el hall frente a las escaleras que daban a la torre de Gryffindor y de espaldas al pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras. Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione pareció captar que Malfoy estaba nervioso pero al ver la tímida sonrisa que asomaba en la boca de la chica, los ojos de él se endurecieron.

—Esto no ha sucedido —afirmó como si fuera su última palabra. Después se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras.

Hermione no se movió pero se llevó la mano a los labios, sí que había sucedido, aún podía sentir la presión, la textura y el sabor de la boca del chico sobre la suya.

Como si sintiera lo que la chica estaba pensando, Malfoy se volvió lentamente y la miró. Sin su habitual expresión de repugnancia, odio y suficiencia, parecía una persona completamente diferente, observó Hermione. Él entreabrió los labios y murmuró suavemente:

—Te odio.

Pero en su voz no había rastro de odio, y Hermione se descubrió pensando que ese mismo tono era el que se hubiera usado para decir un "te quiero". Por alguna extraña razón, la Gryffindor se estremeció recorrida por un escalofrió.

— Yo también —dijo en el mismo tono y sonrió suavemente. Durante un milagroso instante, Malfoy correspondió a su gesto con una mueca similar a una sonrisa de verdad. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera estar segura, el chico se dio media vuelta y se alejó con rapidez por el pasillo que llevaba a las mazmorras hasta que ella no pudo verlo.

Lentamente y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, Hermione se alejó por las escaleras hacia su Torre y el hall quedó vacío, después de que sus paredes hubieran presenciado la declaración de odio con menos odio de toda la historia de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Bueno, eso ha sido todo. Quizás el final ha sido algo soso o tontuno, pero es lo que hay. Es el primer fic que escribo sobre Draco y Hermione, y es una pareja que aunque sea improbable, a mí me gusta por la relación amor-odio que tienen y eso he intentando plasmar._

_He cometido un errata que muchas habéis notado y es que los alumnos de primero, cuando llegan a Hogwarts aún no han sido asignados a ninguna casa así que no tenían manera de que saber que el alumno desaprecido era Slytherin. Tomémoslo como una pequeña licencia de fanficker ;)_

_Si alguien la lee, agradeceria algun review. Gracias._

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**


End file.
